microballcomicsfandomcom-20200213-history
Sangheili Union (And Republics) Ball
The Sangheili Union and it's Sangheili Socialist Republics have been in Microball Comics. The Sangheili Union Ball is a main contributor like ball when it comes to politics, sports, economics and wars. He has two workers who are the Schykillian SSR Ball and the Sangheili SFSR Ball whom those two are dating while the Brick Squad SSR is another founding micronation. He also has children who are the rest of the Sangheili Socialist Republics. He has major issues in being against the United States, Israel and NATO. He claims that cybernations, fantasy nations,and realistic nations are considered as micronations because he believes that people should have what they want in their nation. Those who claimed the Sangheili Union as a fantasy, he is like "whatever they say, which makes absolute no sense". He is a Communist Ball but is trying to be neutral when it comes to political feuds. Likes: Communism, Palestine, Sports, Muammar Gaddafi's Libya, Contributing, Philadelphia, Equality, World Peace, Brazil, Pakistan, Gay Rights, Russia, Religions, North Korea (For several reasons), Soccer (Futbol) Dislikes: Al Qaeda, Zionism, Facism, Racism, Capitalism, United States, NATO, Israel, ISIL (ISIS), Micronations that claim him and his nation a fantasy, Sabovia, Joseph Kennedy, Liars, Taliban, North Korea (For several reasons) History Sangheili SFSR View * Damn, G.U.N Capitalists invadings of Schykille, MY GIRLFRIEND * Off baes' clay you fucking cappies * Xaxaxa we win, Sangheilios stronk win G,U.N Clay * Bae is of hurt, I must heal of wounds * Damn Libyan Al Qaeda killings of Gaddafi * Here Loyalists, I of helpings of liberation of Green Libya * Peacetime, hey bae, lets play some futbol * Yo Brick Squad, wanna form the Union * Brick Squad, 3TO, Bae (Schykille), Ratchets, and ME! Together we form the GSCPU * Life is of boring, 3TO is of drunk off Alcohol. Ratchet is of getting Bitches. Brick Squad is of freestyle rapping and I'm just of watching World War Z with Bae. * The fuck with these G.U.N Cappies * WILL YOU OF MARRYING ME SCHYKILLE?!? * She said yes! ALLAHU AKBAR! * Off of my Clay G.U.N. Fuck this 2nd Civil War * I WILL KILL YOU JOSEPH KENNEDY. * Why of we banned from Microwiki? Such assholes except for some people * Virginia and I become of close even if the both of us were in a Cold War * Unironia and us commies became close. Thanks for the Order Dragon Award * Winnings of Second Civil War * Guess What America? Crimea is Russia, Crimea is Russia! Fuck off of Syria * Pakistan, wanna join the Sangheili Games? * Craktelia, why givings of Toledo to Smithville? It's fine, we of love sharing * Bae is so beautiful like always. We watched Germany winnings of FIFA World Cup against Argentina * Damn Smithville turned against us allying with Bromenia and Keig * Fucking Cappies think us Commies as threats and fantasy * Israel, OFF OF PALESTINE'S CLAY * My capital hosting of Microlympics until Bromenia formings of new comittee. * HEY ISIL! I WILL MURDER ALL YOUR SOLDIERS UNTIL YOU BECOME LIKE PINECONE * Argathia, GET OUT! * Them Cappies declared war on us * Time to liberate the sharings of Toledo * Waht? They calling of armistance? Ok then * Peace between us and the Cappies * Cold War 2? Is that why they hate us? * Sangheili Winter is finally here! * Bae and I are hosting the 2015 Winter Sangheili Games! Family * USAball - Brother whom he really hates for arming the Free Syrian Army, Israel, Al Qaeda, ISIS and the Taliban * Canadaball - Brother who supports Zionism on a different occasion but the two get along well * UKball - Father who dislikes that the Sangheili Union Ball took up most of the United States * BritishCommonwealthBall - Proclaimed Grandfather because of the United States once a part of the British Empire before the end of the American Revolutionary War * RussiaBall - His REAL Father to him * PakistanBall - His REAL Brother and Bestest Friend to him * SovietUnionBall - His REAL Grandfather to him * AmirSSRBall - was once apart of MonroviaBall but became a Sangheili Ball * AltaniaSSRBall - Son * BalibanistanSSRBall - Son who is 100% Islamic but supports Sangheili Communism instead of Al Qaeda * BrickSquadSSRBall - Friend and Son * CtoriaSSRBall - Son * CrakteliaSSR - Son * EdanSSRBall - Daughter * GUNSSRBall - once an enemy of him but is now frienemies with SangheiliUnionBall * MargarieMargaritaSSRBall - Bestest Friends * NovaterraSenitemporSSRBall - Trying to join the Cat Republic * OhioSSRBall - Daughter * OldFoundLandSSRBall - Daughter * RaferiaSSRBall - Newest Worker * RatchetSSRBall - Son who is a ladies man * ResoriaSSRBall - Daughter * SaintJonBall - Son * SchykilleBall - His daughter in law and SangheiliSFSRBall's wife * SangheiliSFSRBall - His son who is married to SchykilleBall * 3TOSSR - Son who likes to get drunk like IrelandBall and NorthernIrelandBall Relations Micronations *Virginia/Chang Zhang: Closest friend since the 2014 Purge *Ethenville: Friendly Relations *Smithville: We look like brothers on somewhat occasion. *Keig: Became somewhat friends again *Bromenia: Thank Allah that fake commie is gone *Unironic Empire: Closest Friend since the 2014 Purge *Cocketiel Empire: Where's he been *Sabovia: It seems you've been getting weaker. Must wait for the right time to rejoin. * Scotannaea - R.I.P close Olympic Friend * Cat Republic - Why do you think we are gonna attack you? * Gremmian - Thank you so much for giving me a chance to grind Sabovia up Macronations * IsraelCube - STOP KILLING PALESTINIANS AND ARMIMG ISIS * NorthKoreaBall - I have to stop helping him because of his whining about attacking South Korea. He won't win anyways right China? Russia? Pakistan? * ChinaBall - I don't talk to him that much * LaosBall - I will give you some cash to fix up your nation * SyriaBall - We will stop the terrorists from hurting you Syria. FUK YOU ISLAMIC STATE * VietnamBall - Friends * PakistanBall - Best Friends!! * EgyptBall - We'll take care of the Sinai Peninsula against the Islamists * IraqBall - We'll take down ISIS * IranBall - Close Shi'te Muslim Friend * RussiaBall - Other then the LGBT Issues, I like you * QatarBall - STOP ARMING AL QAEDA AND ISIS * SaudiArabiaBall - STOP ARMING AL QAEDA AND ISIS * AustraliaBall - Congrats on your first title of the AFC Asian Cup * BrazilBall - Thanks for letting us buy weapons for Operation: Great Purpose. I wish you won the FIFA World Cup 2014 but then Germany happened. :( * LibyaBall - Why did you kill Gaddafi? He was a great leader and now, YOU ARE POOR HAHA * LibyanArabJamahiriyaBall - ALLAHU AKBAR! MUAMMAR GADDAFI IS THE GREATEST! * PalestineBall - We will save you from TelAvivCube's Zionist Regeme * IndiaBall - Why can't you and PakistanBall just stop fighting over Kashmir? * CubaBall - Don't worry about the USA Money Embargo. We got your back. * SerbiaBall - Stop with Albania * AlbaniaBall - Stop with Serbia * MauritaniaBall - you seem weak...have some money * CrimeaBall - You are always Russian, don't listen to Ukraine and NATO Genociders * NovorossiyaBall - Screw NATO, you do what you want. Merge with Russia? It's your choice * KazakhBrick - Borat. All other countries have inferior potassium. Armed Groups * HezbollahBall - Best Friends in Syria and Iraq * GaddafiLoyalistBall - We will help you regain Green Libya * IranianIGRCBall - Well if he is from Iran, then he's a friend of mine * QodsForceBall - Same for IranianIGRCBall * AlQaedaBall - WE WILL KILL YOU FOR ALL THE CRIMES YOU DONE * TalibanBall - We hate you * FreeSyrianArmyBall - Hope you get killed by AlQaedaBall and ISISBall * ISISBall - You are death, destroyer of worlds...Destroyers of Peace. How the fuck you enter Yemen? * CommunistTrackerAgencyBall - Why Smithville? Why? * SyrianResistanceBall - Comrades for Syria * HamasBall - I don't know if you are a terrorist or not Organizations * OlympicBall - Fine, we participate as USA * OrganizationofIslamicConference - We want Observer Status * ArabLeagueBall - Best Friends except Saudi and Qatar * BRICSBrick - You need a "K" Country to be called BRICKS. How about Kazakhstan or Kenya * NATOBall - FUCK YOU! GET OUT OF SYRIA AND QUIT FUCKING WITH RUSSIA OVER UKRAINE. IT'S WHAT THE PEOPLE WANT. At least as I can't say this in a nice way. YOU FUCKING TERRORIST SCUMBAGS * ShanghaiCooperationOrganizationBall - Great Allies * FIFABall - Can we do what England did which is make seperate football teams? Proposed Animated Series for the Union The Sangheili Communist Party are currently proposing a animation series for the Union in English, Russian, Schykillian and Sangheili Languages. It will premiere on the Sangheili Union Youtube Channel sometime in the future. Proposed Microballs to be included in the series *'Great Socialist People's Sangheili Union (And/Or Republics)' *G.U.N Terrorists *Germlandic People's Republic *Fascist Germland *TBA Proposed Episodes #Sangheili History #Germlandic Civil War #Schykillian Times Apperences GHF.png|Microball World 2014 (We are not located in Russia) 0000000000000000000000000j.png|Microwiki NFG.png|The Union exiled Gjghjhg.png CNBN.png|Micronations STRONG Schykillian SSR Sangheili SFSR Relations.png|Schykillian SSR - Sangheili SFSR Relations Brick Squad SSR Ball.png|Brick Squadron Sangheili Socialist Republic 3TO SSR Ball.png|3TO Sangheili Socialist Republic Ohio SSR Ball.png|Ohio Sangheili Socialist Republic Ratchet SSR Ball.png|Ratchet Almighty Sangheili Socialist Republic Schykillian SSR Ball.png|Schykillian Sangheili Socialist Republic Sangheili SFSR Ball.png|Sangheili Socialist Federal Soviet Republic History of the Republic of Smithville, story.png|History of the Republic of Smithville Superamaz.png|The Gang Parents.png|Dad? Micronational Friends.png|Remove Pinecone Inprovement.png|Announcement to the republics Independe.png|INDEPENDENCE Microballll.png|Kingdom of Virginia-GSP Sangheili Union Relations Smithville's Money Embargo on the Sangheili Union.png|Republic of Smithville's Embargo of Money to the Sangheili Union War on Fascism in a nutshell.png|Micronational War on Fascism Philadelphia Ball.png|PhiladelphiaBall Smithville vs Sangheili.png Anti Sangheili Propaganda 4.png Anti Sangheili Propaganda 3.png Dd.png Anti Sangheili Propaganda -2.png Anti Sangheili Propaganda.png Valentine's.png|Happy Valentine's Day 2015 Youtube Animation Series 1. Remove Pinecone - Seen in front of the School 3. Austrar History - Seen in the school and after the slideshow